


Kayce Mikaelson Kol's Twin

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Series: Kayce Mikaelson [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, Hybrids, Mystic Falls, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: You may think you know the story of the Original Family but you don't know the whole story because you don't know about me. My name is Kayce Mikaelson and I am the older sister of Rebekah, I am Kol's Twin and I am the younger sister of Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn and this is my story.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Kayce**

  
I wake up to my phone going off so I reach over and grab it off of the nightstand

<Phone Convo>

Kayce: you better have a damn good reason for waking me up

Nik: of course I do little sister

Kayce: oh hey Nik what can I do for you?

Nik: Accompany me to Mystic Falls?

Kayce: why?

Nik: because it's happening I'm going to break the curse

Kayce: and what do I get out of coming with you

Nik: Anything you want except un-daggering one of our siblings

Kayce: okay fine I'll come with you.

Nik: thank you Kayce

Kayce: you're welcome Nik

<End of Convo>

You see Nik and I are very close and I am the only one of our siblings that he has never daggered but if it came down to it and I had to choose between my siblings I would always choose Kol because he is my twin and will I always side with him over the others now don't get me wrong I love all of my siblings but me and Kol have a very very strong and special bond it's called a twin bond and nobody can break it, well I better get going its best not to keep Nik waiting because he gets quite impatient so I take a quick shower and get dressed to go and meet Nik.

Nik texted me and told me to meet him in Mystic Falls so that is where I am on my way to right now I drive for about another hour before I pass the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign reminding me just how much small towns bore me. I pull up to this place called The Mystic Grill wow could they have been anymore original naming this place, I walk in and up to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools the bartender walks over "what can I get for you?" "I'll just have a Bourbon" "I'm going to need to see your ID." I smile sweetly at him as I stare into his eyes "you already checked my ID and the drink is on the house." The bartender blinks for a second "that's right I already checked your ID and your drink is on the house." He turns around to get my drink as I feel a presence sit down next to me "that was a nice little trick you pulled there I'm Damon, and you are?" I look over at Damon "Not interested" I down my drink and I get up and leave him stunned that he just got rejected as I walk outside I pull my phone out to look at the text Nik sent me telling me where he was going to be. I get in my car and drive to the address he sent me I get out and walk up to the apartment and knock on the door then a man in his mid-20s early 30s opens the door I look at him for a minute before he says "ahhhh Kayce I was wondering when you were going to get here do come in little sister." "Nik, of course, this is your favorite trick after all." I walk into the apartment "hello Katerina" she just shrinks back in fear "ahhhh you're frightened of me ... Good." Then I look at Nik "what do you need me to do?" "Well I enrolled you in Mystic Falls High school because I need you to help me keep an eye on the doppelgänger, I want you to befriend her, gain her trust, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid things like that" "okay Nik I'll play your little High school human until it starts to bore me then I shall make it interesting okay?" "Okay, Kayce you play it however you feel like it."

**-Next morning-**

Nik just woke me up to get ready for hell, oops I mean school I get up and take a quick shower and I curl my hair in to perfect ringlets and I do smoky eye makeup and I put on my outfit which consists of a black leather skater dress with lace covering the top half and a pair of black leather leggings with slits all the way up the front and a pair of black high heel ankle boots and I was finally ready so I walk out of the bathroom spray on some of my favorite body spray (Pure Seduction By Victoria Secret) and I grab my keys off the table and I walk out of the door completely ignoring Katerina In the process and I walk down to my car which is a Metallic Blood Red Lamborghini Aventador

 

  
I drive to Mystic Falls High school as I pull up I can feel everyone's eyes on me just the way I like it I open my door and step out of the car that's when the whispers start so I take it they don't get many new kids huh. As I walk towards the school I hit the button to lock my car over my shoulder I walk into the school and I see the doppelgänger standing there all alone so I walk over to her "umm hi could you point me in the direction of the office?" "Yeah sure, you must be new?" "Yeah, I'm Kayce by the way" "I'm Elena Gilbert and the office is down the hall and around the corner to the right "thank you so much" "no problem I hope you like it here." I follow her directions and walk into the office "hi I'm the new student my brother called yesterday?" "Ahh yes, Ms. Kayce Mikaels?" "That's me" "well here is your schedule and locker number and combo and have a nice first day." I walk out of the office and look down at my schedule in my hand 1st is history with Alaric Saltzman aka the body that my brother is possessing I walk into the classroom Nik looks over at me "Ahhh yes class we have a new student today, please tell us a bit about yourself." "Okay hi everybody so my name is Kayce Mikaels and I just moved here from New Orleans and that's pretty much it, oh and history is my favorite subject." "Alright Kayce you can have a seat." so I find myself a seat in the back and sit down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

I walk into the school and I see the doppelgänger standing there all alone so I walk over to her "umm could you point me in the direction of the office?" "Yeah sure, you must be new?" "Yeah, I'm Kayce by the way" "I'm Elena Gilbert and the office is down the hall and around the corner to the right "thank you so much" "no problem I hope you like it here." I follow her directions and walk into the office "hi I'm the new student my brother called yesterday?" "Ahh yes, Ms Kayce Mikaels?" "That's me"

"well here is your schedule and locker number and combo and have a nice first day." I walk out of the office and look down at my schedule in my hand 1st is history with Alaric Saltzman aka the body that my brother is possessing I walk into the classroom Nik looks over at me "Ahhh yes class we have a new student today, please tell us a bit about yourself." "Okay hi everybody so my name is Kayce Mikaels and I just moved here from New Orleans and that's pretty much it, oh and history is my favorite subject."

"Alright Kayce you can have a seat." so I find myself a seat in the back and sit down.  
\------

I just sat there in the back in the classroom about to die of boredom because well I don't need to know history because I am history. So I pretty much just tune the lesson out until the bell rings I get up and walk out of the classroom and to my locker when I am approached by a very pretty blonde girl "hi I'm Caroline your Kayce right?" "Yeah that's me" "I just wanted to say that you are really pretty and I absolutely love your outfit and that you should come and meet my friends."

"Thank you Caroline and I would love to meet your friends." "Alright come on" I shut my locker and follow her to the cafeteria then she started walk over to the table where that doppelgänger is sitting "guys this is Kayce she's new and I told her she could sit with us' and Kayce this is Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore then this is Bonnie Bennett."

She said pointing to a pretty dark-skinned girl "and that's everybody that's here right now." "Hey like she said I'm Kayce." Then Bonnie reaches her hand out for me to shake I grab her hand and she just sits there for a second then pulls back she stares at me wide eyes "you're a witch" "yeah I am" then she looks around the table and whispers "maybe she could help us." Then some random girl walks up and says "Elena this may seem strange but this really hot guy told me to tell to save him a dance at the decade dance tonight." "What's his name?" "His name is Klaus it's a weird name i know but I swear he's hot."

As she finishes I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my drama queen brother. Then the girl walks away "oh my god he compelled her that means he was here." I look at them "what's the big deal?" "It's just this guy is after Elena." "Why." Even though I already know why I just wanna see if they'll tell me "because she's what's known as a doppelgänger." "What's that?" I ask playing dumb to the whole subject Nik did tell me to gain her trust and what better way than acting like I have no idea what's going on "well it's like a supernatural double." "So that's mean that there's someone else who looks like Elena?" hahaha like I don't already know this "Yes that's exactly what it means." "How can I help?" "You want to help? But you don't even know me." "Yeah well, I'm just a nice person." "Do you know who Klaus is?" "I've heard of him, he doesn't seem all that scary to me." "Well he wants to sacrifice Elena to break a curse because she's the Doppelgänger, so where are going to kill him Bonnie has the power of 100 dead witch spirits she's gonna take him down when he shows his face at the dance." "Okay, so I'll see at the dance then?" "yeah see ya." The rest of the day passes in a blur and before I know it I'm back at Alaric's apartment then Nik walks in right behind me "hey Nik I found some information out that you're gonna wanna hear."  "What? and I got you something Kace"

"well the Bennett witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill, she can't channel that much power without it killing her so you just have to provoke her into using it, get Maddox to put a protection on that body and you will be good to go and what is it Nik" then he pulls out the outfit "okay thank you little sister and this" "oh my god that was my favorite outfit from the Sixties" "yes it is my dear sister" "thank you Nik." He smiles affectionately at me "your welcome Kace." Then his phone beeps "oh looks like the Scooby gang is having a meeting I better get going wouldn't want to be late would I." Then he leaves I look over at Katerina "I really hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were, now if you'll excuse me I have a dance to get ready for and lives to ruin you know the usual for me." "then I walk off into the bathroom to get ready it takes me probably about an hour for me to look perfect like I literally just stepped out of the sixties once I'm happy with my look I walk out of the bathroom and out the door on my way to the dance I get there and walk inside I walk over to Damon and Elena "Hey Elena you look really pretty." "Thanks Kayce but look at you, you look perfect." "Aww thank you, it's nice to see you again Damon." Elena looks between us "you know each other?"

"I met him on my first day in town." "Oh" then she looks around "I don't see him I know everyone here." Then the same girl that walked up to us in hallway is up on stage "this next song goes out to Elena from Klaus." I look over at Nik and roll my eyes and mutter "drama queen" then Damon "what was that?" "I said drama queen" "why?" "because Damon a song a dedication is a bit dramatic don't ya think." Then Damon walks over to Nik and says something but I don't really pay attention then he walks away and Nik motions for me to follow him so I do. We get away from the prying ears "when can I reveal myself I'm getting bored of playing nice with them." He looks at me "tonight we'll make a scene of it then you won't be bored little sister." "Okay then don't you have a witch to kill?" "Yes stay hidden for a little while when one of them figures it out that's when you can come out join the party." Then he walks away and I stay hidden right where I was standing which is around the corner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Nik motions for me to follow him so I do. We get away from the prying ears "when can I reveal myself I'm getting bored of this of play nice with them." He looks at me "tonight we'll make a scene of it then you won't be bored little sister." "Okay then don't you have a witch to kill?" "Yes stay hidden for a little while when one of them figures it out that when you can join the party." Then he walk away and I stay hidden right where I was standing which is around the corner.

~~~~~~~~

**Kayce**

I wait quietly till I hear Elena say "okay where are you taking us?" The Nik says "just a little further." then Elena stops and says "wait ...somethings not right" then Bonnie asks "where's Jeremy." Then Nik stops walking and laughs "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Then he laughs again "I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the Jazz." Then Elena buts in "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" "Now why would you ask me that question?" "He's being compelled." "Nope try again." "What's going on?" "Okay, I'll give you a hint I am not Alaric" "then Elena exclaims "Klaus!"

And I take that as my cue to come out as I walk out Elena and Bonnie look at me I just smirk at them then I turn my attention to Nik "really must you be so bloody dramatic with everything Nik..... I swear you are a bigger drama queen than Rebekah God." He just smirks at me "nice of you to join the party little sister." Then Elena looks at me "little sister? So you were never going to help us were you?" "nope I was never on your side I was just playing nice" I then turn back to Nik "Yeah yeah whatever let's just get on with this." Nik the looks at Bonnie and Elena "surprise!" then Elena says "oh no no it's not possible" then Nik looks at Elena just relax Elena I'm not going to hurt you. You are not on my hit list tonight." Then he looks at Bonnie "but you are." Then Bonnie throws Nik again the way using her magic but he just gets right back up "now did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Elena looks at me "do something! Help her."

I look over at Elena "I already told you I'm not on your side of this and she's a big girl she can handle this on her own, I'm just here for the show" she looks at me "you think this is just a show" I roll my eyes at her and look at Nik and Bonnie "can we hurry this a little I'm getting bored of this Nik." He looks at me "Calm down sweetheart this will be over soon." Then Bonnie yells "go. Run Run!" Then Bonnie and Elena run but I stay right where I am "well this is an interesting turn of events and you so owe me for this, because I had to be nice to those people for a whole day and that's just not me." "Hey it'll be over soon I promise." Come on let's go on a witch hunt." "Let's do this." Then we walk into the cafeteria to wait for the little witch Nik sits down in one the chairs and picks up a knife then the little witch walks determinedly into the cafeteria then Nik just has to antagonize her "what took you so long? Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" She uses her magic to break Nik's wrist he drops the knife that he was holding then he snaps his wrist back in place "the hard way got it."He gets right back up but she breaks his shoulder with her magic he groans and I growl at her she looks over at me for a half a second before focusing back on Nik "what you'd kill your favorite history teacher?" "It's what Alaric would want and he'd want you to suffer first."

Then blood starts to trickle out of one side of her nose "look at you" she wipes her nose "is that all you got?" "Let's find out." I just watching as they keep fighting man I should have brought popcorn then Bonnie shuts the doors with her magic so her precocious little friends can't get to her the lights start bursting sending a shower of sparks everywhere I hear Elena scream and Stefan trying to open the doors but of course it's not going to work Bonnie turns around and smiles at Elena then faces Nik again then with a jerk she falls to the floor. Nik grabs me and we flash out of there

**Elena**

Stefan opens the door and I rush in "No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey hey" I slid down to the floor and take Bonnie in my arms and Stefan looks around but Klaus is gone "Stefan, she's not breathing!" I start to cry "Stefan Stefan I can't find her pulse Stefan do something   please Stefan please just give blood or something please!" He looks up at me slowly "it's too late I'm sorry" "no no no no no no no no Bonnie Bonnie please no no no no no no no no no" then Damon walks in "Stefan get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." I look at Damon "what do you mean deal with it?" "The sheriff can't know about this last thing we need is another mysterious death." "This is Bonnie!" Then Damon looks at Stefan "Stefan get her home now so I can a clean this up." Stefan helps me get up and Stefan looks at me "hey hey hey" "no Jeremy oh my god Jeremy what about Jeremy?" Damon looks at us "I'll find him." Then Stefan gently pulls me out of there with me still screaming and crying.

**Kayce**

We just got back to Alaric's apartment I look at Nik "at least I can be my bitchy self now, and like I said you owe me big time for this Nik." "Of course little sister." "Well I am going to bed you can go and do whatever you wish, good night Nik." "Goodnight my dear little sister."

**-Next Morning-**

I wake up to the smell of coffee and the sounds of voices I hear Nik's witch Maddox say "I'll be back as soon as I can." I walk out of the bedroom and Nik says "yes do hurry I'm anxious to get out of this body and if you get hung up call me you know how impatient I get." Then I see Maddox leave and Nik close the front door then Katherine asks "where's he going?" "To retrieve me so I can get out of this bad hairdo" I walk over to the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee then Katherine says "are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" "Well the full moon is almost upon us then he proceeds to pull the moonstone out of his pocket and put in on the table "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone and the doppelgänger

Is waiting in the wings oh I am so ready to break this curse." And I tune out the rest of their conversation as I drink my coffee. A few minutes later he looks up and sees me there "good morning sweetheart." "Good morning Nik" then he looks Katherine in the eyes and compels her "you can't leave until I tell you to." Then he looks at me I want an eye on her for me Kace." "Sure thing Nik not like I have anything better to do today, I'll see you later." "Bye Kayce" then he leaves leaving me alone with Katherine.

**Elena**

I pull over and look at Elijah "you look better" "where did you get the dagger?" "I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah I need your word." "Your ability to make demands has long past." "No demands I am offering you my help, and in return I want yours." "And why should I even consider this?" "The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you." The my phone buzzes

~Convo~

S: where are you? Are you okay?

E: yes I'm fine

S: where's Elijah?

E: he's right here

S: where I'm on my way

E: no Stefan Elijah and I need some time alone.

S: listen to me he can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus

E: Elijah is a nobleman Stefan he lives by a code of honor I can trust him he knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again by removing the dagger, I have proven myself

S you can't do this alone.

E: it's my decision Stefan please respect it and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid I'll be in touch

~End Convo~

I hang up the phone and Elijah hold his hand out and I give him my phone and he puts it in his jacket pocket. I look at Elijah "he's here." "Klaus is here?" "He's taken over Alaric's body" "of course he has one of his favorite tricks." I decided against telling him about Kayce for some reason "well what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the one who knows him." "Yes I do" then he kind of just stares off into the distance for a few minutes. And we pull up to the Lockwood mansion and get out and walk up to the door Elijah knocks on the door and Carol answers "Elijah, Elena what are you doing here? What happened?" then Elijah answers her "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol, I'm hoping you could help." "Well, I'm on my way to a meeting so I-." he cuts her off by compelling her "it won't take but a minute of your time." Then Carol smiles "of course anything you need." "Thank you" and we walk inside the house "well first things first I am going to need a change of clothing" "well we can try one of my husband's suits I haven't boxed them up yet." "Wonderful."

Then she goes upstairs I look at Elijah "how'd you know that she's not on vervain?" "Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you are your friends killed me twice if you'll excuse me I'll be down in a moment then he disappears up the stairs. Elijah comes back down and we are sitting in the living room "so I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us." "No I'm sorry" "and Katerina? She would have been freed from my compulsion when I died." "Klaus took her we think she may be dead." "I doubt that not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." "I have my own reasons for eating Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus.

***Flashback England 1492***

Klaus look at Katerina "from where have you come Katerina?" "I am new to town my lord." Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile "Katerina is from Bulgaria." "Zdravei Katerina"(Translation: Hello Katerina) she laughs "very good." Klaus looks at Elijah "do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." "No not at all happy birthday brother." Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina.

***End of Flashback***

Elijah looks at me "yes Klaus is my brother." "I heard that I'm still processing." "Yes I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G. "Then he takes a drink of his tea. "There's a whole family of Originals?" "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Europe. Our mother bore eight children" "so your parents were human?" "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story Elena just know we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us, all vampires were created." 'Right but Klaus Is your brother and you want him dead?" "I need some air I'm still feeling a tad .... Dead come." And then we walk outside "so as you've seen nothing can kill an Original not sun not fire not even a werewolf bite only the wood from one tree a tree my family made sure burned." "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes, the witches won't allow something truly immortal to walk the earth every creature needs a weakness in order to maintain balance" "so if the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" "Right the curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so biblical-sounding don't you think?" Then he smiles "what's so funny?".... "Wait I don't understand so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." "But why?" "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every member of two warring species on the lookout." "So it's not Aztec at all?" "The curse of the Sun and the Moon ....is fake it doesn't exist." "What?!" He starts to walk away so I follow after him "Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." "But if there's no curse..." "Oh, there's a curse. Just not that one the real ones much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." "What are you talking about?" "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." "What is this curse?" "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it please." He hands me my phone and I answer it "Stefan... What's wrong? No no no No no okay I'll be right there." I hang up and look at Elijah "Klaus went after Jenna I have to go to her." "I'm afraid that wasn't part f today's arrangements." "She's my family Elijah I have to go I'll be back you have my word." "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" "thank you" and I run to my car.

**Kayce**

I just sit there as Katerina blasts music very loudly and drink from a bottle of bourbon while dancing then I hear someone at the door I guess she hears it too because suddenly she's sitting on the couch not moving the Nik looks at her "you mind turning that down?" She looks at him "why so grumpy?" "Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." "Do you want a drink?" "No Katerina I don't want a drink." "Come on it might loosen you up." Then she offers him the bottle Nik takes it a then throws it against the wall then he goes to compel her "wait Nik can I do it?" He looks at me for a minute "sure Kace go ahead." "Yay... Now I want you to sit down and keep your mouth shut."

I compel her then Maddox comes in and Nik looks at him "Maddox what took so long?" "You've got. A lot of luggage" the two men walk in carrying my brother's things then Greta walks in "Greta finally." "Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Then two other men walk in with a giant wooden crate and Katherine looks at them. I watch as Greta does the spell to put Nik back in his own body

 **Elijah**  
  
Elena walks back into the room "welcome back" "what is Klaus's curse?" "Please" I gesture for her to sit and she does and I sit down next to her "my family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. my mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother lover and his entire family. Not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day." "A war between the species?" "The vampires ...and the werewolves." "So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." "That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf if allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires but everybody." "But you helped him?" "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" "we have the dagger now we can stop him." "When a werewolf is wounded with silver it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." "What are you saying that Klaus can't be killed" "there's only one way to kill any supernatural species at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" "a witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" "the curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus" "what if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power? "Then I'd tell you there's one more thing that you should know"

**Kayce**

Greta and Maddox are both on their knees casting the spell Alaric is standing beside the box his head bowed and his eyes closed. Katerina is watching them they look at Alaric as he opens his eyes and sees Katerina "Elena?" Then he collapses Maddox stands up and opens the box and Nik walks out of it and looks down at Alaric "now that's more like it." I smile and walk over to him "Nik it's good to see you as well you." Then I hug my brother he smiles affectionately down at me as he hugs me back "it's good to be me again little sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap** :

**Kayce**

Greta and Maddox are both on their knees casting the spell Alaric is standing beside the box his head bowed and his eyes closed. Katerina is watching them they look at Alaric he opens his eyes and sees Katerina "Elena?" Then he collapses Maddox stands up and opens the box and Nik walks out of it and looks down at Alaric "now that's more like it." I smile and walk over to him "Nik it's good to see you as well you." Then I hug my brother he smiles affectionately down at me as he hugs me back "it's good to be me again little sister."

~~~~~~~~~

 

**Damon**

I look over at Ric "I screwed up." He looks back at me "yeah you did big time, she's never gonna forgive you." "Don't you think I know that already?" Then I hear an unfamiliar voice say "why so glum?" I look over "Klaus I presume" he smirks "in the flesh" the I see Kayce walk in and sit down on the other side of Klaus he looks over at her for a minute "what are you doing here?" She rolls her eyes at him "you were taking too long and I got bored of sitting around babysitting that doppleslut that calls herself Katherine." He shakes his head then turns back towards us he then looks at Ric "thanks for the loner mate." Then he looks back at me "so I hear you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger, I here to warn that if you want to live to see tomorrow not to do anything stupid."   
  


**Kayce**

I left the grill as Nik was threatening Damon not to do anything stupid walking down the street I decide to call and check on things down in New Orleans.

*Phone Convo*

K: hey Marcel

M: Kayce hey

K: how are things in our kingdom?

M: good you really should come visit soon Davina misses you a lot

K: I will as soon as I'm done with my business here I'll come see my favorite little witch.

M: alright bye Kayce

K: Bye Marcel

*End Convo*

I smile thinking about Davina she's very spunky and I know Kol would like her, I am so playing matchmaker with them after Nik un-daggers Kol and Marcel ever let's Davina out of her little prison he's got her in her and Kol would make a really cute couple yep it official I am so making Kolvina happen  Ahhh I already ship it, okay I really need to stop talking to myself I walk into the clearing where the sacrifice is  going to take place in just a few short hours I look around and find the best place for me to hide out of sight and I sit there and wait.

-A few hours later-

I look out and see Elena in a ring of fire and I see her talking to the girl beside of her and then I see another girl then I space out until I hear a very familiar voice say "In the name of our family Niklaus." That's when I decide I should make my appearance I am now standing beside my brothers I look at Elijah and say in a deathly calm voice "I suggest you remove your hand from his chest leaving his heart inside his body." He looks at me kind of afraid because of the tone of my voice. "I'm doing this for our family Kayce." "No you're doing this for your own benefit." "He dropped them in the ocean Kayce" "and of course you actually believed that ...no he didn't you wanna know how I know? Huh because Nik told me where keeps them, I saw it for myself and if you go through with this I will never tell you where they are, you will never find them."

Then Nik says "I'll take you to them I give you my word." Then Elijah looks conflicted before he pulls his hand out of Nik's chest and grabs him and then me and speeds off


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:  
  
 **Kayce**

I space out until I hear a very familiar voice say "In the name of our family Niklaus." That's when I decide I should make my appearance i am now standing beside my brothers I look at Elijah and say in a deathly calm voice "I suggest you remove your hand from his chest leaving his heart inside his body." He looks at me kind of afraid because of the tone of my voice. "I'm doing this for our family Kayce." "No you're doing this for your own benefit." "He dropped them in the ocean Kayce" "no he didn't you wanna know how I know? Huh because Nik told me where keeps them, I saw it for myself and if you go through with this I will never tell you where they are, you will never find them." Then Nik says "I'll take you to them I give you my word." Then Elijah looks conflicted before he pulls his hand out of Nik's chest and grabs him and then me and speeds off

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kayce**

It's been three days since Nik broke the curse and he just shifted back to his human form that's interesting he can turn at will huh..... Elijah just tossed him some clothes I turn away so he can put them on because that is something that I really do not need to see. I look over at Nik "Hey Nik I need to go because I have things that I need to do that are not in Mystic Falls but I'll call you and catch up to you later." "Ok Kayce I'll see you later."

I walk over and hug him he hugs me back, I look at Elijah and nod I'm still upset with him for trying to kill Nik. "Bye Elijah." "Bye Kayce" then I leave them to whatever it is that they were going to do I vamp seed back to Alaric's apartment I walk into the door and see Stefan "well what a surprise but I really don't care I'm just here to get my things and I'll be on my way." I walk over into the bedroom and I use my magic to pack the things that I unpacked while I was staying here then I grab my bags and I am out of here I walk out of the door and down to my car I get in my car and pull out of the parking lot and within minutes I'm passing the now leaving Mystic Falls sign. I am on my way to New Orleans to see my favorite little witch Davina

**-Time Skip-**

I just pulled up in front of St. Ann's Church which is where Marcel is keeping Davina I walk through the church and up the stairs to the attic I knock on the door and wait for her to open it I hear her walk over and open the door she sees me "oh my god Kayce!" "Hey Davina" "I missed you come on in." "I missed you too Davina." Walk in and I sit down on the bed in the room she smiles at me "so why did you have to leave a few weeks ago? If you don't mind me asking." "Oh no of course I don't mind I just had to help my brother with something, but it's done now and I'm back for a while, so how have you been?" "It's been pretty boring here and Marcel still won't let me out of here I get so tired of being all cooped up in here all the time." "I know sweetheart, I can help you." "How?" "I can complete the harvest ritual without you having to die and the other girls will be resurrected and the ancestors get their magic." "How come I'm just hearing this now?" "Because I didn't to say it in front of Marcel because you know how he gets."

"Well yeah that's for sure." "You know I was against locking you up here." "Really?" "Yeah really but like i said you how Marcel gets,now come on we can this right and Marcel won't be able to do anything about it." "Alright yeah lets go" I grab Davina's hand and we both walk out of the church and to my car I drive her to the cemetery where the Ritual takes place I tell her "stand right where you are and really still this will only take a few minutes ." "Okay I'm ready whenever you are."

I walk over to her and grab her hands as I start chanting the spell I can feel the power transferring from Davina to me then I let go of Davina's hands "that was all I needed you to do now to transfer the power back to the Ancestors." I walk over to this stone thing where they slit the throats of the harvest girls I lay my hands on it and I chant the spell again only this time transferring the power back to the ancestors once it's done I look up and smile at Davina "there it's done." "Wow that was awesome, so am I free now?" "Yes you are, now how would you like to come travel with me?" "You me mean like see places other than New Orleans?" "Yes that's exactly what I mean darling. So what do you say?"

"Yeah I'll come with you?" "Yay but first come here." She walk over to me "what is it?" "I'm just putting protection spell on you so that Marcel can't track us." "Okay" I quickly mutter the protection spell "okay it's done now come on we have places to see." "Okay let's go" and we walk back to my car and get in it "is there anything that would like to get from the church?" "Yeah actually there are a few thing." "Okay come on let's go get them." We pull up to the church and get out and walk back up into the attic I watch as Davina quickly packs up a few of her things before she says "that's it I'm ready." "Okay let's get going then."

We walk back down to my car and she puts her things in the back and we get in and start driving out of New Orleans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**

"Okay let's go" and we walk back to my car and get in it "is there anything that would like to get from the church?" "Yeah, actually there are a few things." "Okay come on let's go get them." We pull up to the church and get out and walk back up into the attic I watch as Davina quickly packs up a few of her things before she says "that's it I'm ready." "Okay let's get going then." We walk back down to my car and she puts her things in the back and we get in and start driving out of New Orleans.

~~~~~~~~

**Kayce**

We have been traveling around for the past few months then I get an idea and I look over at Davina "okay so here's what I'm thinking that we could meet up with my brother." "Okay, yeah that sounds good to me." "Okay, Imma call him now."

*Phone Convo*

K: hey Nik

N: Kayce what can I do for you?

K: you can tell me where you are so we can meet you there

N: we?

K: yes we I'm bringing a friend of mine with me

N: okay Chicago Gloria's Bar.

K: okay I'll see you in a bit then bye Nik

N: bye Kayce

*End Convo*

Davina looks over at me "so where are we headed to?" "Chicago" "alright sounds like a plan to me."

-Time Skip- (Still Kayce's POV)

We just passed the Welcome to Chicago Sign I drive for about 5 more minutes till I pull up to Gloria's Bar I kill the engine and look over at Davina "here we are Welcome to Chicago" we get out of the car and walk inside I see Gloria standing behind the bar we walk up to the bar "hey Gloria." "Kayce I wasn't expecting to be here." "Yeah well, I told Nik I'd catch up with him later and this where he said he was so my question being where is my brother?" "He'll be back after he fetches Rebekah so I can do the spell he needs." "Okay well we'll wait here for him to get back then oh and Gloria this is my friend Davina and Davina this is Gloria she is the only other witch beside you that I can tolerate." Davina looks at her and smiles but before she can say anything the door opens and in walks Nik and Stefan. Gloria looks at Nik "I thought you were bringing me Rebekah?" "Ah yes I can't just conjure her on demand she will be here shortly."

"Hey Nik" "Kayce you made it" "yes of course now come over I want you to meet someone." And then Nik walks over to us "okay now who is you're friend here?" "Nik this is Davina and Davina this is my brother Nik or as he prefers Klaus, and she's going to be staying with us no questions asked okay." "Of course little sister" then he walks back over to Stefan I smile at Davina "come on" and she follows me over to Nik and Stefan then Stefan looks at me "Kayce what are you doing here?" "Well, I came to meet up with Nik as I told him I would so here I am oh and this is Davina she's a friend of mine and Divina this is Stefan Salvatore." Then Nik looks at us "are you coming or not." I look at him "where are we going?" "To see what's taking Rebekah so long." "Oh yeah, we're coming."

Then Davina looks at me "who's Rebekah?" "She's mine and Nik's little sister." "Oh okay then." We follow Nik out to the black SUV parked outside I get in the passenger seat while Nik gets in the driver seat leaving Stefan and Davina in the back seat. We pull away from Gloria's and start driving then a few minutes later we pull up outside of the warehouse where Nik keeps our siblings daggered. We walk inside to see Rebekah's coffin empty then Nik calls out "Rebekah love come out where ever you are it's your big brother."

While they talk I walk over to the other coffins and open the lid to Kol's I reach down a stroke his face "I'll get you out of here as soon as I can I promise "then I lean down and press my lips against my twins forehead before I close the coffin and walk back over to Nik and Bekah "Hey Bex" "Oh my god Kayce!" then she hugs me I hug her back "I missed you too Beks." Then Rebekah looks at me "who's the pretty brunette girl over there?" "That's Davina, hey Davina come over please." She walk over to me and Bekah "what's up Kayce?" "I just wanted to introduce you to my sister so Davina this is Rebekah and Beks this is Davina." Bekah smiles at her "hi Davina, if my sister likes you then we will defiantly get along." I smile at the two of them "that's true me and Bekah usually do get along with the same people very easily."

Then Nik looks at Bekah "I brought you a surprise, you can come out now." Then he walk us to Stefan and compels him "you remember." Then Bekah squeals "Stefan." "Rebekah" then Nik says "hate to interrupt this little reunion but we need to go see my witch so she can contact the original witch" then Bekah reaches up and doesn't feel her necklace "where is my necklace I never take it off." The she flips her coffin over and Nik says "please tell that isn't what she needs Rebekah."

After Bekah freak out we took her shopping to get her some clothes from this decade after that we took her back to Gloria's Nik's being pissy with Bekah about losing the necklace then she retorts "I didn't lose it it's just been missing for 90 years." Then Bekah exclaims "use me, I only wore it every day for a thousand years." "See this one offer up a solution" the Gloria start doing her witchy juju then Nik says "what do you see?" "I see a girl with her friends "then Bekah remarks "yeah a dead girl with dead friend if I don't get my necklace back."

**Time Skip**

So apparently Stefan has been lying to Nik all summer so here we are back in Mystic Falls I'm driving myself and Davina while Nik drives the truck with our family and Bekah and Stefan in the back. I pull up beside Nik and look over at Davina "you can either come with me or you can wait here it's completely up to you" she looks at me "I'll come with." "Okay that's fine" and with that we get out of the car and follow Nik into the high school right as Nik is about to walk into the gym Elena comes running out and runs right into him she looks at him and stutter "K-Klaus" "you see I have been having trouble making hybrids and I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that you are still breathing"

"if you're going to kill me then do it already." "No, I want to see if I'm right but I do have was of making you suffer." Then Bonnie and some guy walk in then Nik says "ahh Bonnie I believe that this has something to do with you." "Yes, it was all me so if you're going to blame someone then blame me." "Oh there's no need for blame, but you are going to find a way to fix it." The Rebekah walks in dragging Tyler I think anyway. Then I kind of tune out the rest of the conversation till I hear Elena's whiney voice say "where's Stefan what did you do to him?" Then Nik smirks at her "Stefan's on a timeout at the moment." I look over at Davina "there's so much drama in this little town it's not funny."

"Yeah, I'll say" I walk over to Nik "imma take Davina and get her and myself a place to stay." "Okay, Kayce I'll see you later then." I walk back over to Davina "come on imma find us a place to stay okay?" "Okay let's go." We walk out of the school and back to my car and get in I pull out of the parking lot "how about an apartment?" "Yeah that'll be fine" "alright and you can put you name on the lease so you can control who can come in if they're a vampire." "Oka,y that sounds good to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**  
Then I kind of tune out the rest of the conversation till I hear Elena's whiney voice say "where's Stefan what did you do to him?" Then Nik smirks at her "Stefan's on a timeout at the moment." I look over at Davina "there's so much drama in this little town it's not funny." "Yeah, I'll say" I walk over to Nik "imma take Davina and get her and myself a place to stay." "Okay, Kayce I'll see you later then." I walk back over to Davina "come on imma find us a place to stay okay?" "Okay let's go." We walk out of the school and back to my car and get in I pull out of the parking lot "how about an apartment?" "Yeah that'll be fine" "alright and you can put your name on the lease so you can control who can come in if they're a vampire." "Okay, that sounds good to me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Kayce**

  
So Davina and myself finally decided on an apartment not to far away from the school and like I said we put the apartment in her name and the guy just gave us the keys we leave the office and go out to the car to get our things we get up to the door and Davina opens it and walks inside then she turns to me "come in" then I walk into the apartment it's pretty decently sized I walk into the first bedroom then yell "this is my room." Davina yells back "okay" then I hear her walk into the other bedroom I use my magic to get everything set up then I decide that's I'm going to go to bed.

  
**-Next Morning-**

  
I wake up to my alarm blaring because of course, we have to go to school so I get up and get ready I'm wearing a black tank top that is lacey and stops about mid stomach where you can see my belly button piercing which is a black ball that says lick me with a pair of blue jeans shorts with a pair of black vans I do my hair in curls and I do a smoky eye make up with red lipstick and I put on my daylight necklace with blue stud earrings and a bracelet with the same sapphire stone as the earrings and I was finally ready

       

so I walk out of y room and into the kitchen to grab a blood bag I quickly drink it and I walk over to Davina's bedroom door and knock I hear her say "come in" so I walk in "are you ready?" She turns around "yeah and since when do you have a belly button piercing?" "I've had it for like a year." "Oh okay then come lets go" then we both walk out of her room and then out of the apartment and down to my car the drive to school was short and boring but we finally pull up and I park the car and we get out and walk into the school and I lead Davina into the office so I get her schedule by compelling the office lady obviously I put her in as a junior since she's "a year" younger than me and I'm a senior so yeah the lady hands me the schedule and I take it and walk back over to Davina "here you go" "thanks Kayce" "no problem now what do you have first?" She looks at it "English" "imma get you a tour guide" I look around and see a fairly pretty brunette girl "hey you come here" and the girl I was talking to walks over here "yeah what do you need?"

"What's your name?" "Danielle" "you're a junior right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, would you mind showing my friend here to the English classroom she's a junior like you and it's her first day I'd do it but I need to get to History." "No I don't that is actually that's my class anyway" "Danielle this Davina" she looks at Davina "hi come follow me" Davina looks at me "thanks Kayce" "I'll see you at lunch ok?" "Ok" then she follows Danielle then I turn around and walk to history as I walk in I see Bekah sitting in the back then Alaric looks at me "and who might you be?" "I'm Kayce" "well Kayce have a seat" I smirk at them and walk back and sit beside my sister "hey Beks" "Kayce I'm surprised you're actually in school." "Yeah well, Nik already had me enrolled so I thought why not" "I like your outfit, but I wouldn't let Nik see that piercing he might not be too happy."

"Oh relax Bex he was with me when I got it, he didn't want me to get it but I did anyway." She shakes her head at me "okay then" "yep so when Nik un-daggers Kol I'm making him get a tattoo with me they are going to be matching tattoos too." "Are you serious?" "Yes Nik won't do it I've asked him but he won't so I know Kol will."she laughs at me and shakes her head again and before I know it the bell signaling it's the end of class rings I grab my things and leave the room then the rest of the day just passes in a blur and I'm waiting out front for Davina when I see Caroline talking to my sister so I walk over "Caroline hey" she looks at me "Kayce hi" "look I'm just gonna say this once I like you I really do but stop messing with Rebekah, I may like you but Bekah is my baby sister so yeah you mess with her you mess with me." Bekah smiles at me "thanks Kace" "don't worry about it like I said you're my sister and sisters stick up for each other, oh and do you need a ride?" Bekah looks at me "no thanks I got my own ride."

"Okay well I thought I'd offer" "thank you though" then she walk off leaving me alone with Caroline so I turn my attention back to Caroline "Well Caroline I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Kayce Mikaelson and I meant what I said leave my sister alone, well bye now." And I give her one of my fake smiles and I turn my back and walk back over to the entrance right when I get there I see Davina walking out she smiles at me "hey you don't mind if I go to the grill with Danielle do you?" "What you don't have to ask me to do anything D, go ahead " "okay thanks" "yeah you're welcome"  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**  
I'm waiting out front for Davina when I see Caroline talking to my sister so I walk over "Caroline hey" he looks at me "Kayce hi" "look I'm just saying this once I like you I really do but stop messing with Rebekah , I may like you but Bekah is my sister so yeah you mess with her you mess with me." Bekah siles at me "thanks Kace" "don't worry about it like I said you're my sister and sisters stick up for each other, oh and do you need a ride?" Bekah looks at me "no thanks I got my own ride." "Okay well I thought I'd offer" "thank you though" then she walks off leaving me alone with Caroline so I turn my attention back to Caroline "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Kayce Mikaelson and I meant what I said leave my sister alone, well bye now." And I give her one of my fake smiles and I turn my back and walk back over to the entrance right when I get there I see Davina walking out she smiles at me "hey you don't mind if I go to the grill with Danielle do you?" "What you don't have to ask me to do anything D, go ahead " "okay thanks" "yeah you're welcome"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Kayce  
**  
I go back to the apartment and I decide to call Nik.

  
*Phone Convo*  
K: Hey Nik  
N: Hey Kayce what can I do for you?  
K: well for one you could undagger Kol.....  
N: I'm sorry Kace but I can't do that right now  
K: why not Nik   
N: because it's not the right time   
K: when is it ever the right time with you Nik? please I never ask you for anything ever but just do this one thing for me  
N: I'm sorry Kayce but I can't do that right now  
K: whatever you'll do it whenever it suites whatever agenda you have going just like with Rebekah in Chicago you only undaggered her because you needed her.  
*End of Convo*

  
Then I hang up on him god I miss Kol so much I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes thinking about him and without even thinking I throw my phone against the wall out of anger. I never ask Nik to do anything for me and the one thing I want more than anything Is my twin back but nooooo Nik's gotta go and be this big asshole about it and deny me the one thing I want you know what I gotta get out of this town for a while because if I don't imma do something that I'm gonna regret then I look over at the wall well crap and now I need a new phone dammit that's just great whatever. 

  
Then I pack a bag with some clothes in it and take it down to my car and I drive to the grill I walk in and see Davina so I walk over to her "hey D" she smiles "hey Kace what's up?" "Will you be okay on your own for a little while, I hate to leave you by yourself  but I gotta get away for a while or I'm gonna do something that imma regret." "Yeah, I'll be fine Kace don't worry." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, the apartments in my name so I won't have any unwanted visitors."

"Okay hey, I will have Bekah check up on you" "okay Kace that's fine, and why haven't you picked up the phone I've called you like three times" "oh yeah I kinda threw against the wall and shattered it so I need a new one.." "Oh okay then" "okay I'll see you later" "see ya later." Then I walk out of the grill and to my car and get in and I drive to the mark in the next town over to get a new phone I walk into the store and the lady behind the counter looks up at me "what can I help you with today?" "Hi can you get me this phone"I say pointing at the black Samsung Galaxy S7 edge "she smile "I'll get that for you right away" I smile at her "thank you" she walks back out five minutes later with the phone in its box she starts to ring it up but I stop her she looks up at me "that will on the house I compel her "here you go dear that will be on the house," I smirk as I walk out of the phone store and out to my car I get in the car and I get the phone set up then I call Bekah.

  
*Phone Convo*  
K: hey   
R: Hey sis  
K: so would you mind looking after Davina for a little while for your favorite sister?  
R: of course but why?  
K: I need to get out of Mystic Falls before I do something that I will regret because Nik won't give me the one thing that I want  
R: okay yeah I completely understand that of course, I'll watch after her for you  
K: thank you so much  
R: you're welcome Kayce  
K:I'll talk to you later  
R: Bye  
*End Of Convo*

  
After my talk with my sister, I decided to call an old friend of mine because I need a distraction and this would be the perfect distraction.

  
*Phone Convo*  
B: hello who is this?  
K: Hey Bobby   
B: Kayce what can I do for you?  
K: I need a distraction   
B: so you're looking for a case?  
K: yeah it's the perfect distraction and a healthy way to release some anger  
B: okay so you think you can swing by the house and look over some files?  
K: yeah sure I'll be there by tomorrow   
B: alright see ya then  
K: Bye  
*End of Convo*  
  



End file.
